


Ruined

by lawrencetheshark



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Companion Piece, M/M, Mostly Smut, graphic depictions of dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8813986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawrencetheshark/pseuds/lawrencetheshark
Summary: Victor wants to see Yuri dance for him alone.Companion piece to Kiss and Tell by bdol





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bdol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdol/gifts).



> a companion piece to my good friend's fic Kiss and Tell. I asked her if i could write smut for it. she said yes.
> 
> i havent written fanfiction in years.
> 
> If yall have questions about the dancing let me know. all the dancing i ever did was in color guard so i literally have no idea if anything has names!

Victor Nikiforov is not exactly what one would call a restless person. Energetic for sure, bombastic, but smooth, flowing like a river down a mountain.

 

Wringing hands and a bouncing knee are not in the Victor Nikiforov starter pack.

 

Something within Victor has not been wholly the same since learning of Yuri’s “financial plan” throughout his schooling in Detroit. Pole dancing, and as the headlining act no less! Victor knew that the boy was at least a skilled amateur at that particular sport, but the fact that he was a _professional_ baffled him.

 

He could not keep his mind off of the video that Phichit had shown him. Oh god, he didn’t think that he would be able to get those burning eyes out of his mind for as long as he lived. Somehow it was a different look than any Victor had seen in the many renditions of _On Love: Eros_ that had etched themselves into Victor’s mind. It was different, too, than the heavy gazes at the Grand Prix Final banquet. Victor wondered if, perhaps, it was a factor of a difference in consciousness. In _Eros_ , a certain level of concentration overshadowed the sex appeal – only noticeable by Victor of course, who had seen the evolution of the program firsthand. At the banquet his eyes had been watery and heavy and unfocused, though still alluring. In the video from club Anonymous, Victor could see the underlying essence of Yuri. Through the haze of alcohol and the smoke of the stage effects, the shy, uncertain, hopeful side of Yuri lingered softly. Again, perhaps Victor only noticed because he had seen these characteristics incorporated and subsequently stomped out of _Eros_ through Yuri’s training, but they were there in the club, and _that_ made Victor’s breathing hitch.

 

The Russian wondered to himself several times between Phichit showing him the video and their arrival back at the hotel following the Grand Prix Final banquet if he could ask Yuri to dance for him that way, alone.

 

* * *

 

 

­

Yuri’s hands clutched Victor’s back, refusing to let go and be met with blue eyes that would melt him down after such a question. “Would you dance for me like you did in Detroit?” How embarrassing! To think that all the times Yuri had performed on that stage, and the times he performed _Eros_ on ice, seemed to not be enough to satiate the man! But then, Yuri never quite got tired of the looks he got following a performance well done, so he supposed the feelings behind Victor’s request were mutual.

 

Yuri was inclined to slide his fingers into Victor’s hair, tug his head closer so his ear rested against his lips, and whisper, “ _Yes_ ”. And he did just that. He could hear Victor’s breath catch in his throat and his muscles tense just the smallest bit as Yuri pulled back. “I’ll show you something they never got to see,” he whispered, voice low, brown eyes trained on Victor’s lips. “I’ll show you my true Eros, just for you, Victor.”

 

With that Yuri turned swiftly and strode to the empty section of floor in the hotel room. Inside he was screaming. How embarrassing! He felt that he could burn to ashes and collapse through the floor at any moment. In fact he thought that might just be better than anything else at this moment. But he thought of the performances that were to come, and steeled himself. He could do this. It was, after all, for Victor, and Victor alone. He didn’t need to show everyone he was worthy of having stolen Victor away from them, he needed only express his love for Victor himself. In a way, it was incredibly similar to what he’d done whenever he danced at the club, only this time, without the aid of darkness or of a pole.

 

When Yuri turned around, Victor was sitting on the edge of his bed, shoulders hunched up, jacket and gloves still on, like he was the one who was nervous. Yuri noted this, and smiled a soft smile. “Victor,” he called softly. “Keep your eyes on me.”

 

Victor’s eyes widened the smallest bit, and he nodded. Of course the two of them had danced and drank together at the banquet, but something about this setting, Yuri was a tidal wave, a force to be reckoned with, far more intimidating now within the confines of this room than he was on the ice, in Victor’s arms, or even in that video.

 

It was silent as Yuri strode softly, slowly, a few steps closer to Victor. Of course, without an actual pole, most of the dance was going to be pantomime and improvisation. Yuri thrust as much sexual energy into his expression as possible and locked eyes with the silver-haired man as he ran his left hand down his body, beginning at his left pec, while the other slid up from his hip, tugging the shirt from its tucked-in position in his pants. As the hands slid he tilted his head, presenting his neck as his body collapsed the slightest bit inward. His left hand continued its descent, stopping only when it reached the inside of his bent left knee. From here he used the movement to segue into spreading his legs open, arching his back to pop his chest out. His right hand was sliding through his own hair on the back of his head as he rolled it back, exposing more of his neck.

 

Victor watched the sexual display before him intently, noting the blush on his Yuri’s face that could be from the slight buzz of alcohol but also could be from embarrassment. It was so cute. It was so Yuri. The man messed up the back of his hair, his arm passing over his head to cross his body as his fingers dragged down the left side of his neck, down his torso, unbuttoning his shirt as it went. His right leg turned in towards center, and Victor’s eyes followed every motion, particularly focused on the skin being revealed. He chewed his lip as Yuri collapsed his right leg inward and fell into a short roll, momentarily spreading his legs in an elegant V as his body once again faced front and center. He laughed internally, however, and the flash of a grimace across Yuri’s face – his suit pants were far more restrictive, the fabric unforgiving and not lending well to Yuri’s flexibility.

 

It didn’t stop him, however, and in fact Yuri counteracted this minor discomfort with a heated wink tossed in Victor’s direction that was accompanied by a seductive quirk of his lips. One could not truly call it a smile. It was more of a smirk, and Victor absolutely melted at the sight.

 

What was unexpected was that when Yuri stood once again, right knee turned outwards as he shrugged out of his shirt, he collapsed his expression into the face that began _Yuri on Ice_ , and pulled his hands up in the same manner he began the program with. His eyes were locked with Victor’s as he stood, continuing to demand his attention though his eyes had not once diverted or failed to keep trained on the dance.

 

Victor could hardly help himself anymore. His leg was bouncing shallowly, and Yuri had gotten just close enough for Victor to reach out and touch him. So he did. He reached and gripped Yuri’s extended left wrist, still gloved fingers loose but firm. Surprise rose on Yuri’s face as he was pulled forward and, subsequently, off-balance. Victor chuckled, his left hand coming to loop around Yuri’s waist as he stumbled forward, landing straddling Victor’s waist. The sudden closeness set his face on fire once again and he sputtered, but Victor just smiled and laced his fingers with Yuri’s.

 

“V-Victor,” Yuri stammered, “I’ve barely begun my dance.”

 

Victor chuckled softly, eyes lidded, and leaned his face into Yuri’s neck. “Who said you had to stop?”

 

A beat, then another, and Yuri let out a huff of air that could have been exasperation or a chuckle, but from Victor’s position he could hardly tell. Regardless, Yuri slid his right hand into Victor’s silver locks and tugged his head back gently. He wanted to see the Russian’s eyes as he lifted his hips and rolled his whole body forward. He was only just far enough away that his hips made no contact and therefore no friction with Victor’s but the man gasped anyway. Yuri’s smirk lighted back upon his lips. Much to Victor’s dismay he reclaimed his own left hand and wrapped them loosely around Victor’s neck. The Russian’s hands decided they were better suited to lightly gripping Yuri’s hips as he continued to roll his body.

 

Though his hips barely brushed against Victor’s at any given point, Yuri’s chest constantly came close enough to Victor’s face that he could easily feel the heat radiating off his skin. After several body rolls and hip wiggles it was, almost mutually, decided that it was getting to be too much. Yuri’s hands gripped the back of Victor’s head at the same moment Victor’s arms crossed behind Yuri’s back and tightened. Yuri’s groin met Victor’s in the same instance that Victor’s mouth, poised for a kiss, was shoved into the hot skin between the smaller man’s pecs.

 

Deep moans were drawn from within the chests of both men at the contact. Yuri ground his hips down hard while Victor began to kiss, open-mouthed and with tongue, around the other’s chest. Yuri’s eyes were closed—they had fluttered shut at the heated contact of his half-hard self with Victor’s fully erect self through four layers of fabric—but Victor’s remained open. He watched Yuri’s face as well as he could with his mouth pressing sloppy kisses against the other’s pecs and collar bones. The way Yuri’s mouth opened to reveal breathy moans as he slowly rocked himself against Victor enthralled the Russian. Yuri’s fingers were carding firmly but not harshly through Victor’s silver locks as Victor shifted his ministrations across his skin.

 

A gentle suck of Yuri’s left nipple prompted the younger man to fist his hands in Victor’s hair and still his hips as he grunted. “Victor,” he called softly, breathily. “If you have any plans to stop where this is going you should get out while you can. Otherwise, I don’t think I’ll be able to stop until your suit is ruined.”

 

Heat rose within Victor’s entire body again. Yuri said such a thing, yet he did not open his eyes. In fact, his brows furrowed even more and he hung his head, bending back away from Victor’s wandering mouth. Victor blinked at him, searching the expression on his face, wondering how there could still be hints of embarrassment in his brows at this point. “Yuri,” he prompted, bringing his fingers to hook in the front of Yuri’s suit pants. Yuri gasped and cracked his eyes open, staring at Victor’s hands. His attention acquired, Victor leaned in to Yuri’s ear.

 

“What are you waiting for? You should just ruin this suit already,” he growled, tugging on the man’s waistband.

 

Yuri didn’t hesitate in bringing Victor into a harsh and deep kiss, attacking his mouth with lips and teeth and tongue while he ground his hips down once again. Victor returned the kiss with vigor, palming Yuri’s now fully erect cock through his trousers. Yuri groaned into Victor’s mouth and rolled his hips harshly into Victor’s hand. Victor chuckled between heated kisses and undid the shorter man’s trousers, tugged off the glove of his right hand, and slid his hand within to grasp the hot flesh of Yuri’s cock.

 

When Yuri squealed – yes he _squealed_ – Victor latched his mouth once again to Yuri’s pec, sucking a rather large bruise right in the center, smiling to himself at the sound. He himself, however, made a similar sound not a moment later, as Yuri brought his hands up and shoved Victor horizontal.

 

A surprised huff left Victor’s mouth, but said mouth was instantly re-occupied by Yuri’s. The Japanese man adjusted his position so that one knee pressed harshly between Victor’s legs. Victor removed his other glove and pushed Yuri’s pants and underwear down just far enough to reveal the full throbbing length of his cock. He did not, could not, even break the kiss for a moment to marvel at it, too in love and lost in the hot wet strokes of Yuri’s tongue against his own. He did, however, immediately begin to stroke it at a moderate tempo, squeezing gently each time he reached the head and swiping a thumb over the slit.

 

The temperature in the room rose and rose, as did the frequency of the moans and appreciative sighs that passed between Yuri and Victor. Yuri, who thrust his hips as best he could with Victor’s rhythm. Victor, who could hardly contain himself and rutted against Yuri’s thigh like a high schooler. It soon became difficult for their lips to remain connected at all, and Victor was sure to open his eyes in slits immediately after contact was lost to take in the sight of Yuri, disheveled and panting above him. Their breath mingled and Victor’s name fell from Yuri’s swollen and shining lips like a prayer. Victor, in a moment of selfishness, bit his lip and reached for the phone inside the pocket of the jacket still draped on his shoulders.

 

Two or three pictures were snapped, but no more, for the distraction slowed Victor’s hand and Yuri whined in annoyance. (Victor managed to get a shot with Yuri’s eyes open and seeking him out to see why he was slowing. He would treasure all of them later, if Yuri had not murdered him by then.)

 

“Victor, I’m too close for you to be stopping now,” Yuri growled, taking Victor’s wrist and shoving it into the bed above his silver hair.

 

Victor chuckled and leaned up to place a kiss on his parted lips. “Of course,” he agreed in a low voice. “Of course, where is my head anyways?”

 

Blue eyes locked with brown as Victor immediately started in with a faster tempo and tighter pressure. Yuri could not contain the strangled yelp that came from his mouth as he collapsed his head onto Victor’s shoulder. His nails dug into Victor’s wrist, which made Victor himself groan, and quicken his pace with his own hips against Yuri’s thigh.

 

It was only a few moments of harsh tugs and hard thrusts later that the tension of orgasm spiraled through both bodies. Yuri gripped Victor’s wrist tightly and whined against his shoulder, coming across the front of Victor’s suit jacket. Victor arched his back as he came into his pants, his voice and breath stolen from him. The two rode out the aftershocks together, breathing heavily, before Yuri’s elbows all but gave out and he collapsed onto Victor’s chest.

 

It was about a minute and a half before either of them had calmed down enough to speak. “Victor,” Yuri said softly. “Let me see your wrist.”

 

Victor looked down at his lover, smiling ruefully. Of course Yuri would be concerned about something like that immediately after the fact. He brought it forth anyways, turning the back of his hand so that Yuri could see the crescent nail marks left there, deep and purple, though blunt enough to not have drawn blood. Realizing this seemed to help Yuri relax because a small smile tugged as his lips as he kissed the marks. Victor shook his head at the gesture and started to sit up.

 

“We should probably clean up,” he said softly, bringing Yuri’s face in for a soft kiss.

 

Yuri melted ever so slightly into the kiss and hummed in agreement, though he was completely certain that Victor’s suit was never going to be wearable again.

 

When he voiced this concern, looking with Victor at their reflection in the hotel mirror, Victor laughed out loud. “No, no, I suppose it won’t!” he agreed, shrugging his outer two layers off and separating the real jacket from the suit. “But you know? Perhaps this is an excuse for one last shopping trip before we leave Barcelona.”

 

Yuri watched the silver haired man turn a gorgeous, gentle smile in his direction, and couldn’t help but smile back. “Sure. Of course.” He slipped past Victor to head towards the bathroom, stripping off his pants along the way.

 

“Yuri.” The voice was so low and smooth that it practically commanded the smaller man to halt completely. “Thank you for dancing. You were so gorgeous I could hardly stand it.”

 

Yuri’s heart leapt into his throat, and he turned back around, looping his arms around Victor’s neck. “So you watched the whole time?”

 

Victor brought his hands to Yuri’s hips. “Of course I did,” he replied. “I always do.”

 

Yuri’s satisfied smile lit up his whole face. “Then thank you for letting me ruin your suit.”

**Author's Note:**

> im going to be working on drawing the photo(s) that victor took of yuri. ill link them when theyre done.  
> yikes  
> thank u bee for this opportunity


End file.
